


R.E.M-Hypnogigia（入睡状态) 1-2章

by SeventySave



Category: chaesoo - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventySave/pseuds/SeventySave





	R.E.M-Hypnogigia（入睡状态) 1-2章

（一）

厌倦一切盛大的开场，我总隐约觉得，故事的开头不应该如此隆重，导致所有的后来都在往下走。

“梦是一种意象语言。做梦与快速动眼睡眠(REM sleep)有关，那是发生在睡眠后期的一种浅睡状态，在进入深度睡眠时发生的入睡状态(Hypnogigia)被认为和作梦有关。”金智秀是一个生命科学研究者，热忱了十余年的研究，溯其源头，不过是贪得无厌但得不到满足的性需求——信息素接收障碍引起的生理反应感官失常。

为了自己病态的性本能需求，她亲历过无数Alpha,但愉悦感都无疾而终。  
现实无法充盈的欲念，如果放到梦里来体验，会找回遗失的享受吗？想要被抑制住的生理本能，促使实验的涡轮开始运转。

实验的第十年整，得到了突破性的成功——若在入睡状态前在腺体里注入玫瑰馥郁芬芳的高浓度信息素，则能在有欢爱之事的梦里，将高潮感受如期而至的发送给身体。

32岁的金智秀，收养了从澳洲来的16岁Alpha当养子，机缘巧合只因为她的名字刚好是自己需要的Rosé。  
Rosé在性特征分化后对生理上的需求醒悟的很晚，正如她对jisoo的感情，是在一种极度扭曲、暴戾的环境下沐血而生的。

提着行李跨进房间的那一刻，Rosé则被屋内充满科技感独特设计的风格所吸引。“Rosé喜欢吗？”从收养所办理好手续到家，这是这对母子从相遇开始说的一句话。“嗯...”Rosé压着Alpha不多有的甜美音色挤出了这么个字。  
“那Rosé有兴趣和妈妈去看看房间的另一面吗？”金智秀自从决定接手这个孩子以来，就做好了和这个孩子打持久战的准备，她知道巨大的环境差异带来的生疏，所以自己更得努力让孩子接纳自己。主动并没有想象的难。  
映入Rosé眼帘的实验器材让她只是在心里敬佩起母亲的工作，和正面树立的形象。未曾探索到的真正的秘密，让她的下半生都囚禁在房门之内。  
（二）  
Rosé来到韩国以后，很快融入了高中生的校园生活。青少年阶段该有的经历，会迟到但不会缺席——他分化了。  
平常的早上，精致的小Alpha都是有条不紊的把自己收拾的干干净净再礼貌地向母亲问候然后出门。但今天早上，Rosé急急忙忙就从浴室洗了个澡裹着浴巾冲回了房间，几分钟后，拿上书包和早餐就往门口冲，留下一句：“妈，我走了！”就扬长而去。留还在餐桌上的金智秀很不解。但打开浴室门的那一刻，扑面而来的玫瑰味信息素，让她眩晕，没想到现实中的肉欲之欢突然近在咫尺。  
“是我的猎物了。”

暮霭时分，金智秀拿出母亲温柔关怀的一面，等着放学回家的Rosé。  
饭桌上：”Rosé最近在学校和同学相处的还行吗？”  
“还行。”  
“那你今天早上走的很匆忙，是不是发生了什么事情没给妈妈说过啊？”金智秀抛直球式的质问本想直接明了地调戏一下Rosé，谁知道Rosé沉默了一会儿，非常平静地就说出了她想要听到的答案：“没什么，分化了而已。”这孩子未免太淡定了些。  
金智秀挪了挪身子，身体前倾，靠得离Rosé很近，轻轻地捋了一下她柔顺的金发，拍了拍她的脑袋。“其实今天早上你走了以后，我就料到了，我们Rosé的信息素味道很好闻哦”小妈宠溺一笑。  
然而Rosé其实挺反感自己分化出来的气味的，毕竟鲜有Alpha会具备这种艳丽娇纵的味道。  
结束完这略带尴尬的饭局，Rosé径直回了房间，小妈也继续后续的收拾整理。

夜晚总是潜伏着预谋但也不排除意外，金智秀的发情期就在她洗澡的时候来了。  
叮铃哐啷的躁动从浴室传来，接连有打翻东西的噪音。Rosé放下手中的作业，站在浴室门口敲了敲门，“妈妈，你还好吗？”——些许空白的沉默以后，浴室里传出轻喘连带断断续续的回复：“Rosé啊...帮...帮我拿下抑制.....”话还没说完，又是一阵物体砸入水中的闷响......  
Rosé顾不上拿抑制剂了，“妈！对不起，我进来了！”说罢便撞门而入。伴随着樱花绽放的信息素香味的还有倚挂在浴缸边女子白皙淡粉的胴体。  
Rosé顺手走旁边拿了一条浴巾，她把智秀从浴缸边扶起来，拿浴巾盖住她的身体。“抑制剂在哪...我帮你拿...”Rosé全程都不好意思往小妈的方向看。下一秒，小妈整个人摒弃了刚刚的柔弱，一把甩掉了身上的多余挂饰，径直挂在了只穿着居家背心的Rosé身上，灼热的目光打量着儿子：“抑制剂？你都进来了，我还要什么抑制剂？儿子，帮帮妈妈好吗....我下面好热....好难受....”未等Rosé开口表态，小妈的手已经顺着背心摸了进去，她在儿子结实的腹肌上来回摸了几个回合，然后向上，指尖带着未干的水渍，轻轻拿捏了一下儿子的乳头，随即一转又用蓄了一点指甲的地方，轻戳了一下敏感的玩物。“嘶——妈...别，别这样...”Rosé推开了小妈的手，但小妈整个人都往Rosé身上压，一个踉跄，Rosé连带着小妈一起滑坐进了浴缸。  
小妈正好在上面，于是她顺势跨坐在了rose身上，被浸透的上衣已经紧紧地贴在了rose身上，尽管是这种糟糕的姿势，年轻人充满性张力的线条依旧描绘出了诱人的轮廓。  
全然不顾儿子的想法，小妈的双手勾上rose的颈，头往颈窝里蹭，朝耳朵呼出好闻的香甜气息。rose先前的抗拒已经变为了懂事的顺从，自己童年的待遇可比这个惨多了，顺着这个女人一次吧，就一次，全当对她养育自己的报答。  
她开始回应她，当她俯下身来亲吻自己的时候，她微张唇齿，一一接纳。她抬起小妈的头，帮多余散下的头发攒在左手，右手来回抚摸腰线，不时又在小腹区间打转。亲吻她脖子的同时，刚好抵在小妈双腿间的腺体也隔着裤子上下摩擦着敏感的私处。随着腺体的胀大，玫瑰的味道迅速充斥满了整间浴室。  
小妈已经腿软到不行了，伸手就去扒Rosé的裤子。水里毕竟有阻力，于是Rosé就着小妈还是跨坐在自己身上的姿势，直接把小妈抱了起来，放到了浴室外的洗衣机上。然后她当着小妈的面干脆地自己把背心和裤子全都脱的干干净净，直接掰开了坐在洗衣机上的小妈的双腿，顺势一拉，小妈的私处刚好对准Rosé上翘的腺体，没有犹豫，Rosé直接插了进去。玫瑰的香气点燃了全身上下的所有开关，伴随着下体强烈的撞击，小妈被淦得下体不断收缩，把Rosé吸得紧紧的。  
“再快一点.....”  
“就是那里......”  
快要到高潮之时，Rosé直接把小妈压在了沙发之上，后入的快感直接让小妈喷射了出来，沙发上还有Rosé的腹肌上，都是小妈的爱液。  
等小妈释放之后，Rosé的腺体还依旧挺立。“果然还是个健康的小孩子”小妈从后入的快感中恢复过来，从沙发上转过身子，然后跪着把Rosé的腺体送到了自己的嘴里，舌尖的冰凉和牙齿轻轻咬合的天衣无缝的配合，让Rosé舒服的哼出声来。加上手上动作的连贯，几分钟后，还没等Rosé把腺体从小妈嘴里拔出来，滚烫的精液已经在小妈的嘴里泄洪。  
“对不起，对不起妈妈....”Rosé话音刚落，便急忙去找纸，帮妈妈擦掉自己的“污秽”。接着，她给小妈擦干净身体，找了干净的衣服为她换好，将她抱上床，临走的时候Rosé非常抱歉地说：“这次是个意外，下次不会了，妈妈就忘了今天吧，我很抱歉，以后会为你准备好抑制贴的，晚安。”  
Rosé关上门后，智秀很欣慰Rosé的懂事，但另一方面，她要引诱儿子爱上自己的计划已经成功了第一步。  
但对于Rosé来说，要她爱上自己欲念深重却不落尘俗母亲的感情才如刚埋在土里的新种，还没开始发芽，一切都才刚刚开始。


End file.
